russelfandomcom-20200213-history
'Janella: A Princess Girl' and 'Voltron Man' Switch Timeslot!
August 4, 2014 Janella Salvador and AJ Mulach will debut a primetime series on IBC; a fantasy drama for Janella (Janella: A Princess Girl) and AJ Muhlach's first action series for superhero (Voltron Man). The young stars are joined on stage by Marlo Mortel, Jerome Ponce, Coleen Garcia and Raymond Bagatsing. IBC-13 is once again in fighting form as they beef up their primetime with new and exciting line up of shows which starts this August with fantasy and action series as well. Getting into the ratings game with ABS-CBN's Primetime Bida and GMA Telebabad is IBC's Kapinoy Primetime in an effort to revitalized its programming. Tonight in Kapinoy Primetime, there is a switch between the two hit Kapinoy fantaseryes! A teen princess fantaserye Janella: A Princess Girl and the premiere telecast of action superserye Voltron Man are switching timeslots! Meanwhile, the powerhouse drama series Your Heart, My Love also retained its 9:30 p.m. slot. Janella Salvador and AJ Muhlach Janella Salvador's teen fantaserye Janella: A Princess Girl can now be watched in an earlier timeslot. It will be right before Express Balita taking the previous timeslot of Batang Genius. Because of the uptrend of fanta-drama trilogy is a fairytale princess as well. Meanwhile, the action prince AJ Muhlach's newest action-packed TV superhero series Voltron Man will be seen in the premiere telecast right after Express Balita. Aside from the switching of the timeslots of these two hit TV series, another thing to watch out are the exciting episodes and the new twists in their respective action, adventure and fantasy stories. IBC Entertainment TV head Laurenti Dyogi assures Filipino audiences that the country's third leading network is ready to entertain during time slots when more people are hooked up on Philippine TV; during weekends and primetime. "Our primetime will be full of drama, comedy, action, adventure, fantasy, variety show, reality and game show, IBC is getting more share of the total ratings," Dyogi added. IBC executive vice-president (EVP) Lito Ocampo Cruz said that Janella: A Princess Girl and Voltron Man will enhance the station's primetime programming which is ushured in by dominating the other networks. Marlo Mortel and Janella Salvador, AJ Muhlach and Coleen Garcia In Janella: A Princess Girl, that touched the hearts of hundreds of thousands of televiewers get ready to feel the magic for an exciting, adventure and love story of Janella Bernardo (Janella Salvador) she is so pretty and beautiful girl as the princess tale as they enjoyed the show, has moved in to start airing at 6 p.m. immediately before the top-rating primetime news program Express Balita, 6:30 to 7:30 p.m. Her boyfriend Victor (Marlo Mortel) loves her Janella, while she have a prince charming! On the other hand in Voltron Man, witness Marlo de Guzman (AJ Muhlach), a men will suit Voltron Man costume who transforming into a superhero as Voltron Man by becoming a super power donning a suit being with an extraordinary power. His girlfriend Louise Santos (Coleen Garcia), an ordinary girl in the world for the love interest. Voltron Man grants him powers that a super hero. Janella: A Princess Girl and Voltron Man were not only dominating the primetime block. They also put our super fantasy, action and adventure because of their new twists! Keep up as Janella and Voltron Man. Cruz also revealed that the powerful drama series Your Heart, My Love at 9:30 p.m., as well as TreseBella's hit telenovela Two Sides of Ana, a Mexican drama dubbed in Filipino, also at 10 p.m. aired on Channel 13, and is expected to increase further the ranking of IBC-13 in terms of viewership.